


Slow But Sweet

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard feels his age and has a moment of weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow But Sweet

**Title:** Slow But Sweet  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek: TNG  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 438  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #38 at "dove_drabbles" Its okay to slow down  
**Summary:** Picard feels his age and has a moment of weakness.

**Slow But Sweet**

Picard came out of his son’s room and collapsed into a chair with a groan. He put his hands over his face and his shoulders slumped.

“Jean Luc, are you okay?” Vash put the dish she was holding on the table and went to him.

“I'm fine. I'm just tired.” Picard said through his hands. 

“Rene Charles is getting to be a handful, isn't he?” Vash glanced towards their son’s room.

“I have no idea what I was thinking.” Picard sighed. “I'm too old to be his father. I'm too old to be your husband.”

Vash knelt in front of him and pulled his hands from his face. “Jean Luc, I knew this wasn't what you had planned but I know you don't regret any of it.”

“I don't but I'm an old man with a son barely out of his nappies and a wife several years my junior.” Picard reached out and caressed Vash's cheek. “You both deserve better than a hobbling old man.”

“Nonsense.” Vash pushed him back in the chair and sat on his lap. “You are exactly who we need. He will learn so much from you even if you can't keep up with him physically.”

Picard frowned. “While his friends are playing sports with their fathers he will have no one to show him how to play. And what of you?”

“Believe me, you're all I can handle.” Vash ran her hand over his head. “There is more to teach him than sports. Diplomacy and bravery are more your thing.”

“I'm still getting old.” Picard pulled her close.

“It’s okay to slow down, Jean Luc. We all do it. I did it when I became a mother. That was something I never thought I'd do in a million years. I learned to enjoy every day. You and Rene Charles taught me that.”

“You don't miss traveling the galaxy looking for lost cities?” Picard had to ask because he needed to hear it, in that moment.

“No. I found the most important one. This ship and my family are all I need. How about some dinner and a good glass of wine? After we could cuddle up on the sofa and talk about the reception for the Vulcan ambassador I'm planning.”

“Hmph.” Picard smiled. “When I met you, I had no idea what I was getting into.”

“Neither did I. I'm a starship captain’s wife and a mother.” Vash kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

Picard shook his head. “I'm the one who should thank you. You kissed me first.”

“Yes I did.” Vash kissed him on the lips this time with all her heart. 


End file.
